Sincerity
by kitsukenchan
Summary: This is a Short little scene between Harry and Draco. Harry's depressed because of all the stuff that has been happening to him. Suddenly, Draco appears. Will his appearance be for the better or for the worst?


**Sincerity**

By Kitsunekenchan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. This is not intended for people under the age of 18 or 21 in some areas (even though I disagree with that entirely.). If you are under the age of 18 it is not my responsibility if an adult catches you, for I have warned you already that you are recommended to turn back. You have been warned.

Harry looked up at his four-poster bed ceiling and sighed. Thius was his last week in Hogwarts before he was initiated as a true wizard. Hermione Granger was a good friend of Harry's, but their relationship would never get past that. In their 6th year, Hermione had told Ron and him in secrecy, while Ginny was playing with their hands laced, planting kisses all over her, and fondling Hermione's breasts,that she was a lesbian. This had made the intimacy between Hermione and Ginny all too clear. They really were a cute couple. However, Harry was able to fuck them, but only for procreation purposes only.

Suddenly he heard flapping of great wings from outside his windows. He got up quickly, opened them, and looked down. He saw a platinum blonde figure flying up. Harry knew who it was. The being flew through the windows and retracted his wings once he landed. This being was Draco Malfoy, a bully who was always making Harry feel bad.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Harry hissed.

"I couldn't sleep, dumbass." Draco sighed nonchalantly.

"That's not my problem, Draco!" Harry spat.

"Actually it is, Potter…" Draco gleamed. He made his way to Harry's backside and started feeling through Harry's pajamas. "…And I can't go back to sleep without a taste of you…" Draco licked Harry's cheeks.

"Bloody hell you will!" Harry became flustered. Harry backed away from Draco, certain that he had a screw loose. At the same time, Harry felt good and he could swear that he had a major erection from Draco's touch. 'W-what happening to me?' Harry thought.

"Potter…Harry, I need you and…I love you." Draco muttered the last part almost inaudibly.

"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"I love you, alright?" Draco blushed deeply.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry caught himself blurting out. 'What the hell did I just say! I just said 'I love you to a handsome…pretty…awesome….Ack! What am I thinking! He's not anybody I'd intimate…Oh yeah…that does sound good… Argh! With!'

Harry realized that all of his pent up anger for Draco was just misguided love and frustration. Harry looked Draco over. Draco had gotten athletic over the years and it was showing now. Draco's hair was long, so he usually had it in a ponytail. He also had a red tank top, which went well with his tight blue jeans. Harry was a bitathletic, his forte being running. Harrywas scrawny and he liked being that way, for no apparent reason at all.Harry blushed as he found himself thinking intimately about Draco. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Draco and releasing Draco from his clothed confinement. They were both naked as Draco led Harry to his bed. Taking the already throbbing member, Harry started milking the delicious alabaster phallus. Slowly, Harry squats upon Draco's six inches of pleasure. Draco gasped as his member completely hilted in Harry's ass. 'He's been practicing…' Draco thinks.

Draco softly clamps his mouth on Harry's shoulder and starts giving him a hickey while they slowly, rhythmically screw. As Draco finishes giving Harry a hickey, Harry's sticky white seed spills upon Harry's hands; Draco climaxes into him at the same time. Harry raises his seed soiled digits to Draco's mouth and Draco fondly suckles on them. Exhausted, they both fall asleep on Harry's four-poster. They have a newfound love to explain the next morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tell me what you think! I might write a sequel to this, if enough good feedback comes in. Thank you!


End file.
